Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On (en español Sigue Aguantando) es una canción presentada en el episodio Throwdown. Fue cantada por todos los miembros de New Directions. Los solos fueron para Rachel y Finn, mientras que los demás cantaban de fondo. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Avril Lavigne de su tercer álbum de estudio, titulado The Best Damn Thing. Es la cancion que mas se ha repetido de Glee en la primera temporada la cantan para Quinn por su embarazo,en TGP 1 y 2 la cantan los participantes eliminados para despedirse del show en total ha sido interpretada 13 veces Contexto de la Canción Fue interpretada después de que Sue hiciera que Jacob revelara la historia del embarazo de Quinn. Todos vistieron de blanco para este número y Quinn lloró durante toda la canción porque todo el mundo sabía que estaba embarazada. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal consideró que la versión de Keep Holding On era "emocionalmente satisfactoria". Wendy Mitchell de Entertaiment Weekly consideró que la canción "obliga a recordar que este grupo es mejor todos juntos". Letra You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Videos thumb|left|300px|Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding on thumb|right|300 px|Glee Keep Holding On (Extended Performance) (Official Music Video) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Throwdown Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Individuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Bryce Vine Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Theatricality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ellis Wylie Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Vulnerability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Emily Vasquez Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por McKynleigh Abraham Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Pairability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Matheus Fernandes Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Tenacity Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marissa Von Bleicken Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Sexuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cameron Mitchell Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Believability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Hannah McIalwain Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Generosity Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Individuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Maxfield Camp Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dani Shay Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Vulnerability Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Sexuality Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Adaptability Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Fearlessness Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Theatricality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lily Mae Harrington Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mario Bonds Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Charlie Lubeck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tyler Ford Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Nellie Veitenheimer